


Clearance Day

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Post-Series, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Fiona return from the "dead" to stop a figure from Fiona's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearance Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



The last people Jesse expected at his door were Michael and Fiona. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hungover. "Mike? Fi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead? I mean, not really dead, but, you know, most everyone we knew thinks you two are dead."

"Something's come up, Jesse," Michael said. "We had no choice but to go back to Miami to fix it. Otherwise this guy's going to expose us to every enemy we still have."

"Who?"

"Arthur Meyer," Fiona said. "Some bastard from MI6. He wanted to extradite me to England when I was in prison, right before I got out. I hid in a hole in the prison's library until he had to go back."

"What does he want with you now?" Jesse asked.

"He's still going after my family."

"A friend of ours in Ireland tipped us off about Meyer somehow getting a search warrant to go through Fiona's things in one of her storage lockers. We tried to stop him before he left the country, but we were too late."

"So we followed the bastard here so we could cut him off at the pass." Fiona shrugged.

"Wait. Where's Charlie?"

"We dropped him off at his Uncle Sam's."

"Fi, are you sure you want to leave a young child with Sam?"

"Oh, I'm sure I want to leave Charlie with Sam. I reminded him of what would happen if anything happened to Charlie." She kicked out her right foot.

"Ooh, that's harsh, Fi."

"Don't worry, Jesse. He's used to it."

Jesse said "Ouch" without a sound.

 

Jesse, Fiona, and Michael took a hot-wired car to the storage locker facility Meyer was targeting. They hid the car in some trees that were nearby the storage lockers.

"So what's in these lockers, Fi?"

"Just some of my many toys. A few assault rifles, a few handguns, some C4, a shotgun or two, some beer."

"Beer?"

"The beer was for Sam, in case we had to get away from Miami for a while. You can't get him to do anything without beer." Fiona sighed.

"I think Meyer is trying to use Fiona's storage locker to connect her to some of her gunrunning contacts," Michael said. "Some of them are still alive, in Ireland."

"I thought the IRA were gone."

Fiona shook her head. "Not really, Jesse. There are some members still out there, but they work in secret now. And there are plenty of splinter factions. If Meyer gets to my stuff, then there's a chance that my family might be targeted. And I don't want to be responsible for my family's deaths when I'm supposed to be dead."

"What's the plan, Mike? Fi?"

"We've got to move those weapons out of that locker," Michael said.

"Where are we going to hide them?"

Michael and Fiona looked at Jesse.

Jesse shook his head. "Does my place look like a storage locker?"

"Sam has Charlie, Jesse," Fiona said.

"It's only for a short while, Jesse," Michael said. "We'll put the weapons back in Fi's storage locker when the coast is clear."

"What if someone rolls up to my place and discovers the weapons?"

"Shoot them."

"That's _always_ your solution for everything, Fi."

Fi shook her head. "What? Works like a charm."

 

Michael and Fiona found a blind spot away from any cameras to climb the barbed wire fence around the storage lockers. Michael threw an old rug over the barbed wire. Fiona climbed over the fence. Avoiding all the security cameras in the facility, Fiona reached her security locker. She picked the lock with a bobby pin. From there, she took out several packages of C4. She relayed the C4 to Michael. Michael placed the C4 in the car's trunk. They did the same with the handguns and shotguns. Meanwhile, Jesse stayed behind the driver's seat of the car, looking out for anything suspicious.

By the time the three were about to load the assault rifles in the car, Jesse noticed a police car driving towards the storage facility. Michael happened to be loading a shotgun in the trunk as the car passed.

"Hey, Mike, did you see that?"

Michael put down the trunk door and walked to Jesse. "Yeah. I gotta get Fi outta there."

"What if you don't get away from there in time?"

"I'll give you a signal. You drive away and put the guns in your house. I'll find a burner phone. You find another car and we'll meet you somewhere when I give you the call."

Jesse shook his head. "I still can't believe I'm letting you store your guns in my home, man."

Michael ran back to the barbed wire fence. He pulled out a burner phone and called Fiona, who also had a burner phone on her. "Fi, get out of there."

No response.

"Fi, get out of there."

Michael reached the fence. Still no response.

"Fi? Fi?"

Arthur Meyer and a couple of police officers were walking towards Fiona's storage locker. Meanwhile, Fiona was running to the spot she used to get in the storage locker facility. She climbed up the fence and over the rug. Michael pulled the rug off of the fence. Before Michael and Fiona could run away, she grabbed Michael's wrist and shook her head. She pulled out a phone and pressed a button. An explosion could be heard at the storage locker facility. The two ran back to the car.

Michael and Fiona ran to the car. Jesse drove away as soon as they were both inside.

"What the hell, Fi?"

Fiona smiled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're a bit more trigger-happy with the C4 than Mike is."

"I figured if I couldn't get my guns out, I had to blow them up. Don't worry. I made it look like Arthur Meyer was dumb enough to trip a wire."

"I hope Arthur Meyer enjoys his first class flight to London," Michael said. "He won't be alone. He probably has some expensive wine to keep him company until he explains how he botched his job to MI6."

 

Thanks to Fiona's weaponry, Jesse's living room now looked like a booth at a gun show.

"We owe you, Jesse. We'll find another storage locker to put these guns in tomorrow. I'll call Sam and tell him to look after Charlie for the night. We'll be gone in forty-eight hours, I promise."

"You don't have to stay here, Jesse. You could come with us. I'm sure we'll find a way to fake your death."

Jesse shook his head. "No, I'm good, Fi. Between my security gigs and doing jobs with Sam, I couldn't be happier."

Fiona looked at Jesse.

"Why are you looking at me, Fi?"

"This is the part where you invite us into your bed."

"Why?"

"I love guns, Jesse, but I'm not stupid to attempt to sleep on top of them." She hit Michael in his ribs with her elbow. "And neither is Michael."

Michael nodded.

"So?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, sure. That's what friends are for, right?"

Fiona grinned and nodded. "That's _exactly_ what they're there for."


End file.
